


We'll Be Fine

by SocialDegenerate



Series: 2 + 2 = 4 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chair Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out about Sousuke's injured shoulder, Rin takes care of his boyfriend.</p>
<p>
  <i>“...Rin?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sousuke's voice broke through Rin's trance, and he pulled his hand away from Sousuke's shoulder with a questioning hum.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I can feel your dick against my back.”<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/socialdegen/media/Part02Prompt_zpsa3b0534e.png.html)   
> 
> 
> I didn't follow the prompt exactly, but this will segue nicely into the next part, which is also set before Part 1. Sorry if this seems a bit off, this kind of fic isn't my strength.

Being captain of the swim team meant that Rin was stuck dealing with _so much shit_ when they arrived back at Samezuka from regionals, despite the fact that all he wanted to do was have a serious chat with his boyfriend.

He wanted to be angry about Sousuke not only hiding a career-ending injury from him, but also putting himself through hell by overworking his shoulder when he should have been resting it; however all he felt was _sad_ _ness_ , and so he rushed through the last bits of administrative work he had to do, practically throwing the paperwork at his faculty advisor before running off.

Although he wasn't exactly sure where Sousuke had disappeared to when they'd gotten off the bus, it seemed logical enough that the brunet would have locked himself in their room, away from the prying and badgering of their team mates.

There were many reasons why Rin was glad that he and Sousuke were room mates, most of them related to sex, but he thought that this situation was probably the most important of all those reasons. He couldn't imagine being stuck outside while he knew Sousuke was alone and most likely upset in a locked room.

There'd been a smile on his face after the relay, but Rin was fairly certain that was mostly caused by adrenaline. Hell, the fact that Sousuke had basically vanished into thin air once they reached Samezuka was proof enough of that.

By the time Rin reached his room, his hands were shaking and it wasn't all that easy for him to unlock the door. Eventually he got it open, quickly slipping inside and closing the door before anyone walking past could see into the room.

The curtains were drawn, casting the entire room into semi-darkness, and when Rin's eyes adjusted he could make out Sousuke sitting shirtless in his desk chair, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He didn't move as Rin approached, and so the redhead silently stood next to him, a hand gently threading into Sousuke's hair and scratching lightly at his scalp.

“You wanna come lay down?” Rin eventually asked softly, stepping around in front of Sousuke and holding out his hand. The brunet still hadn't even lifted his head, and Rin was preparing himself for some serious persuading when a hand- the left one, Rin noticed- weakly grabbed his own.

Thankfully Sousuke stood up on his own steam, instead of Rin having to pull him and risk injuring him further, and then Rin led his boyfriend towards the bottom bunk. Quickly figuring out the logistics, he crawled in first, half-sitting up against the wall at the head of the bunk and encouraging Sousuke to join him.

He made sure that Sousuke's left side was tucked up against him, injured shoulder far away from anything that could press against it and cause him pain; in doing so, though, Rin was suddenly aware of how many times he must have come in contact with Sousuke's right shoulder, and irrational guilt started gnawing away at his gut.

“Why didn't I notice?” Rin whispered, tucking Sousuke's head close to his chest. The bigger man scooted himself in closer to Rin, and it was only partially because of how little space there was on the single bed.

“You didn't notice because I didn't want you to know _.”_

“ _Why?_ ”

It was the question that had been plaguing Rin since he'd seen the horrific swelling of Sousuke's shoulder. Why had Sousuke pretended that he was fine? Why hadn't he put himself first?

Why hadn't he let his _boyfriend_ help him?

He wasn't sure which one of those he wanted Sousuke to answer first, but he choked the word out anyway _,_ heat prickling away at his eyes. Their breathing was the only sound in the room for a long stretch of time, the voices and movements of people in the hallway outside seeming far enough away to not be real.

“I...” Sousuke started, his voice uncharacteristically weak and broken, the kind of voice that made Rin want to wrap him in a blanket and keep him away from the pain of life. “I didn't think you'd care about me if I couldn't swim.”

“What?” If Sousuke sounded weak and broken, then Rin was ten times worse, because there was a thick wetness behind the word that matched the tears welling up in his eyes.

Sousuke pulled himself back from Rin's chest, looking up into his boyfriend's red eyes and carefully lifting his right arm so that he could wipe away the falling tears with his thumb. “It was fucking stupid, I know that, and I'm not trying to blame you for anything. But I thought that the only way to get you to _see_ me would be to swim well enough that you couldn't ignore me.”

“I'm sorry that I left you way back then.”

“I'm sorry that I could only think about myself. But we can't change anything now.”

Rin swallowed hard, gently catching Sousuke's hand in his own. “I hope you realise that I don't just love you because of _swimming_. Even if you never get into a pool again, nothing's gonna change between us.”

Sousuke's smile was tight, and there was a suspicious sheen to his eyes. “I know.”

Smiling back, Rin pulled Sousuke close again, and they laid together quietlyfor a while, waiting for tears to dry and composure to return. Rin was the one to eventually break the silence, worry finally getting the better of him.

“Are you in pain? Is there anything I can do?”

Sousuke was slow to respond and his voice was dull, like he'd been halfway to falling asleep when Rin spoke up. “The medics did a pretty good job back at the tournament...but there's a tube in my bag, I'm supposed to use it every day but I didn't have time this morning.”

Glancing up, Sousuke saw Rin's questioning look and glanced away, ashamed of his previous behaviour. “I'd put it on in the bathroom or when you were out of the dorm.”

“ _Sousuke_ ,” Rin sighed, gently untangling himself from his boyfriend and scrambling over him to get off the bed. He followed Sousuke's direction, pulling the ointment from a side pocket. “What even is this stuff?”

“Just some kind of soothing gel, it helps keep the pain in check.”

Frowning, Rin started wondering all over again how he'd managed to miss all these signs that something was wrong. Gesturing for Sousuke to sit forward, this time Rin sat behind him, his legs bracketing Sousuke on either side. The bunks didn't really give Sousuke enough room to sit up properly without hitting his head, but he was pretty used to manoeuvring the smallish area and by hanging his head a little, he managed to get comfortable enough.

“Where does it need to go?”

“All around, wherever looks a bit swollen. Just...be gentle, please?”

“Of course,” Rin murmured, dropping a soft kiss onto Sousuke's uninjured shoulder. The gel was cool on his fingers, but as he gently touched his fingers to the swollen mess that was Sousuke's shoulder the brunet barely reacted. Obviously, he was used to the coldness.

From years of sport, Rin was accustomed to giving massages with stuff like Deep Heat, and so he had to keep reminding himself to keep his touches light as he spread the gel around, not wanting to hurt Sousuke by exerting too much pressure. He felt horrible just from _looking_ at the physical signs of Sousuke's injury, and he couldn't imagine just how bad it must actually feel.

Still, there was something relaxing about the gentle, repetitive motions of rubbing his fingers all around his boyfriend's shoulders, and surprisingly enough the gel didn't smell too bad. Rin lost himself in his task, letting Sousuke's gentle breathing lull him even further.

“...Rin?”

Sousuke's voice broke through Rin's trance, and he pulled his hand away from Sousuke's shoulder with a questioning hum.

“I can feel your dick against my back.”

Honestly, Rin hadn't even realised that he was getting hard, but it was really to be expected whenever he spent an extended amount of time alone with Sousuke. He was young, Sousuke was hot, _whatever_.

“Sorry,” Rin muttered, trying to shuffle backwards as much as he could so that he wasn't pressing his erection directly against his boyfriend. Apparently Sousuke had other ideas, though, following Rin's movement until the redhead was pressed against the wall and Sousuke was firmly between his legs.

“Stop that,” Rin said as he jabbed a gel-covered finger into Sousuke's side, taking the opportunity to wipe his wet hand off on Sousuke's track pants. The brunet's left elbow swung backwards in retaliation but Rin caught it, knocking the jab off course before it could come in contact with his stomach.

With an exaggerated sigh, Sousuke swung himself off the bed, pushing his pants down and kicking them off. He picked them up between two fingers, looking at the patch of mess that Rin had left on them, and then threw them aside with a not-that-irritated “Gross”.

“Feeling better?” Rin made a show of looking very obviously at Sousuke's own tenting crotch, his boxer briefs not hiding anything at all. Sousuke practically preened under the attention, apparently going a _lot_ better than he had previously been.

For a moment, Sousuke's face became serious, and he looked Rin straight in the eye. “Thank you...for everything. I love you so much.”

Then, as soon as it had come, the look disappeared and was replaced by a charming smirk. “I think I could be better though.”

There was definitely nothing subtle about the way Sousuke groped his own crotch, his hip cocked to the side, but Rin thought that subtle was overrated anyway. He pulled off his own shirt and pants as he stood up, moving over to Sousuke and wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist.

“Just don't hide important shit from me again.”

“I won't,” Sousuke promised as he kissed the top of Rin's head, then placed his left hand on the small of Rin's back, pressing him close until their underwear-clad crotches were pushed against each other's bodies.

Tipping his head back, Rin silently got Sousuke to come down to his level, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend's lips on his own. The hand on his back was encouraging him to grind slightly and so Rin rolled his hips, sighing into the kiss from the friction on his dick.

Rin let his hands trace the lines of Sousuke's torso, firm muscle and smoothly-shaven skinfeeling like heaven under his hands until he reached soft cotton. He pulled away from the kiss and dropped to his knees, taking Sousuke's underwear with him and helping the brunet step out of it before tossing the boxers aside.

With one hand giving teasing, light strokes to Sousuke's dick, Rin looked up through the fall of his hair, smirking at the slight flush of arousal on Sousuke's cheeks. “What would you like?”

“Can I fuck you?”

Grinning, Rin stood up and headed for the bed, before he faltered. If Sousuke was on top, there was a risk of him having to put his weight on his right side, and aggravating his shoulder was the last thing Rin wanted to happen while trying to do something for his boyfriend. Previous experiments had shown Rin that he wasn't a fan of trying to avoid hitting his head on the top bunk while riding Sousuke, so that wasn't an option either.

Glancing around the dorm, Rin spied the chairs sitting at the desks to one side of the room and immediately changed directions, prodding Sousuke towards them and spinning his own chair around for the brunet to sit in. Although it wasn't the easiest position in the world, the armless chairs had previously proven themselves sturdy enough to support two grown athletes, so once Rin was sure that Sousuke was settled comfortably, he turned to grab the lube and a condom from the desk drawers next to them.

Sousuke held his hand out for the lube but Rin waved him off, quickly and perfunctorily stripping his underwear and prepping himself. He wasn't particularly interested in foreplay right then and there, and it seemed that Sousuke was in much the same boat, so there really wasn't any point in drawing it out any longer than either of them wanted.

Straddling Sousuke's toned thighs, Rin took a bit more time slipping the condom on Sousuke and lubing him up than he had preparing himself, liking the way Sousuke's breath hitched each time Rin's hand tightened just a _little_ around him.

“ _C'mon_ ,” Sousuke urged, making Rin roll his eyes even as he pulled himself into a better position, bracing one arm on the edge of the desk behind Sousuke and using his free hand to hold Sousuke's cock steady while he slowly let it slip inside him.

With a deep, blissful moan, Rin felt himself getting stretched out around the thick intrusion, only to belatedly remember that there _were_ people in the rooms around them. Trying not to think too hard about the way Sousuke's right arm was simply hanging lifelessly by his side, Rin licked into Sousuke's slackened mouth to give his own mouth something better to do than disturb the neighbours.

Still, the thoughts of what had happened earlier plagued Rin even as he started rocking his hips, and he tucked his arm over Sousuke's left shoulder to pull the man in close, seeking the kind of comfort and reassurance that he hoped Sousuke was getting back from him. The arm that clung to Rin's waist as he started moving faster felt so intimate that Rin wasn't sure if he could ever let Sousuke go, his heart filling with the kind of indescribable happiness that had nothing to do with the way Sousuke's dick was pressing on his prostate every time his hips moved _just_ right.

“ _Sou_ ,” Rin whispered when he finally pulled his mouth away from Sousuke's, “I love you. I love you so much.”

In response, Sousuke just clung that much tighter, his hips rolling even as he let Rin control the pace, which by now was quickly speeding up. Rin's knees were barely hanging off the edge of the chair on either side of Sousuke's legs, but from the way he was holding onto the brunet like a lifeline he was managing to build enough momentum to pull a stream of pleasured whimpers from his mouth.

His dick was _aching_ , but Rin didn't want to have to let Sousuke go for even a moment, and so with enough determination he managed to pull himself in close enough that his cock was rubbing against Sousuke's stomach with every thrust. Under the right circumstances, he'd found that he could come from penetration alone, but it was always easier with _some_ kind of friction on his dick.

The whole thing was desperate and clumsy and beyond needy, but to Rin it was perfect. He and Sousuke held each other as tight as they could without limiting their movements, the slick sounds of flesh on flesh rolling over quiet moans and intimate whispers.

Rin was shaking as he tucked his face into Sousuke's neck, using his boyfriend's skin to muffle his pleasuredsob as it finally became too much and he came, his dick splattering come all over both of their bodies. Even before he'd finished coming down from his high, he felt Sousuke's hips shudder and still, his groan possibly a little louder than it should have been.

Panting heavily, Rin ignored the cooling come on his chest and Sousuke slipping out of him, instead just focusing on holding his boyfriend as close as possible to wordlessly try and communicate the depth of the intimacy he felt in that moment.

Sousuke would be okay, Rin knew, and even if he wasn't then the redhead wasn't going to leave. Feeling hot breath on his skin and a strong arm lovingly holding his waist, even when he was sweaty and gross and spent, Rin didn't think he could ever give any of this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com), here's my [tag for everything relating to the 2 + 2 universe](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/tagged/tptef) , and requests are always open [here](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/ask) or in the review section!


End file.
